Card Lores:Chrono Dran Z
Monthly Bushiroad This is "Chrono Dran" who has heightened his Power of Destiny in the "World of Possibilities" where all possibilities intersect. The great change in his traits influences his body, turning most of his armor white. The change in his "G Organ" is particularly significant, which differs a lot from the original in terms of components. The new organ is called "Z Organ" for convenience, and is scheduled to be investigated carefully after everything is settled. Just like in the past, Chronojet Dragon has set a protection on Chrono Dran's Z Organ, so Chrono Dran cannot use the organ's power without permission. The Z Organs' power exceeds that of G Organs, and no one could tell what would happen if two Z Organs resonate (Stride Evolution). Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (April 2018 Issue) Those who Lead the Way Ahead ---One day, in the observatory of southern United Sanctuary. "W-what's that?" "A black fissure in the sky...that rift in the sky is no illusion!" "What's happening in this world..." "Don't just put your hands on your head! I'm gonna call the capital! You keep on observing the sky! Don't miss even the slightest change!" "U-understood!" ---- The remnants of Star-vaders caused significant damage, but ceased to function suddenly, just like what happened centuries ago. They crumbled into black dust---just as the leaders of nations were about to rejoice, a deadlier message was relayed to the entire world. From the aurora-resembling rift of space, a black fissure spread in the sky. At the same time, earthquakes occurred in many places of Cray. The magnitude and duration of earthquakes increased with the spreading size of the fissure. Many did not know, that this was because of the Destruction Deity's revival, and the world faced the crisis of doomsday. ---- Here was "Void Relics", the space that attracted all kinds of souls as sacrificial offerings to the Destruction Deity. This space, strong enough to remain unscathed by direct hits of forbidden spells, was crumbling. That was because of the gigant standing against the warriors of light. "How can it be..." It assumes the form of a xenomorphic gigant, which can be classified as neither human, dragon, demon nor mechanical doll. That was "Gyze", the manifestation of destruction. "This thing is Gyze..." Cold sweat dropped down on "Altmile"'s face when he looked up at Gyze. "Dragon Deity of Destruction... this is unexpected..." It was not only Altmile. All warriors of light were trembling, both body and mind. That was the difference between diminutive creatures living on the planet and a deity, a supernatural being. "That's quite differen' from the deities I know..." "Fenrir"'s instincts were similar to beasts, so he was more sensitive to the gap of strength. He spoke in a casual manner, but his voice was shaking. "L, Luard's voice...!" Chrono Dran was quivering more than anyone else, but he showed response to that voice. He stopped trembling gradually, but that was none of Gyze's concern. <> And Gyze continued to speak. Whenever he used that voice, Chrono Dran gripped his fists harder. <> "Stop using Luard's voice---!" In this place where everyone were dominated by Gyze's suppressing presence, only Chrono Dran shouted. Gyze stopped speaking, and Luard loaded in Gyze's chest faced turned head to face Chrono Dran. Being recognized by the Destruction Deity made him tremble again, but, "You aren't Luard! Stop using Luard's voice for wicked purposes!" He forced himself to stand against fear, and continued shouting. And, "Right! We'll definitely save Mr. Luard!" "I have sworn that I shall never bend to despair. There is no way we will end here without achieving anything!" "Tch... how could I be inferior to a dump brat!" The little boy carries a great courage, "Thank you, Chrono Dran. As expected, you are my, no, our light." And his courage spread to cleanse the gloomy clouds from the warriors' hearts. "Grandpa, this is the time!" "Yes, now is the time to unleash," Chronojet's arms crossed in front of his chest. By doing so, the gemstone on his chest emitted a blinding radiance. Then, the gemstone on Chrono Dran's head also emitted a strong radiance. "The power of Z!" "Stride Evolution!" The two radiances combined, mixed, and generated an even brighter radiance. <> Luard, dominated by Gyze, squinted a bit. That light made Gyze recall its archenemy, the radiance of "Messiah", the Deity governing future and creation. <> "Chronovisor Heritage." <<...O Chronovisor, o warrior who emitted the nostalgic radiance. Thy name will be carved in my memory>> The gigant's arms spread to express its exclamation. <> Responding to his words, "Never!" Chrono Dran replied in Chronojet's voice. "I want not to remain in your memories! You who toy with Luard!" <> "Annoying you are! Don't be bossy just because you're a deity! I will never forgive you!" <> Gyze looked down, and saw Ahsha, Altmile and Fenrir taking their weapons. Even they were shown an overwhelming gap of power, they intended to fight. <<---Come forth>> The gigant raised his right arm, and opened a rift in the sky of Void Relics. Two men appeared from that rift. "They are..." "Gastille", the Apostle and bishop of Gyze, and "Valeos", the first Admiral-of-the-fleet of the Navy. They descended, and knelt before Gyze. "Lord Gyze! It is my ultimate awe and pleasure to be summoned to this place!" "I cannot think of better words to express my gratitude, also for the restoration of this body." <> "She shows no response to thy summonings." ---- "M-Mistress Gredora, is it really good to do so?" "What are you talking about, Alicides?" "About denying the summoning of Apostles. Though Gastille gave up further calling." "That stoneheaded Valeos almost burst his blood vessels. What an epic face. " "Gyze may take vengeful actions on us. This isn't a laughing matter---" "Alicides. No, Darkface." "Jah!" "What does that part of your name stand for?" "It is the title of the strongest warrior, the king..." "Yes. Exactly. And how can you, who bears the title of the king, lose composure?" "...Kk!" "What should you do now, as the strongest warrior, as the king of the next generation?" "To lead the soldiers..." "Wum, good to see you understand. Then, I shall leave everyone to you." "Then! Alicides shall serve you, All Hail Your Majesty!" "Wait, I have more to say... oh my. His hasty temper must be fixed as well." Gredora laughed, so steathily that no one could hear. "The world is most likely to be destroyed. But, for the one myriadth of a chance... no, for a chance even lower than that... I must take the future of Gyze's defeat into consideration, for I must protect my soldiers... my children." ---- "She violated the pact of Apostles just to protect her colonies! Blasphemy! Foolish!" Valeos was so furious that he gripped his fists hard enough to cause turbulence. "Calm down, Valeos, for you stand before the Deity." "...My apologies for my misbehavior." Valeos set his military cap upright, and Gyze declared in a mechanical tone. <> "Then!" "As my Deity wills." The two Apostles turned to look at the warriors of light behind Chronovisor. "...Kk! That is..." Valeos lost composure again. He stared at Altmile, eyes burning in hatred. "Alt... he is staring at you, have you met him before...?" "I have fought with him once in the outer world. In collaboration with the rescue troop of 'Aqua Force'... he should have been cut in halves by Vice Admiral 'Thavas'." "He said something about the restoration of body before." "Yeah, I see no wounds on him. He can regenerate as long as Gyze is alive... that's likely the answer." "But, he wasn't defeated by Altmile, why is he staring at you so hard...?" "He stares not at me, but this..." To answer Ahsha's question, Altmile turned his eyes on the sword on his waist---"Fides". Valeos frowned so hard like wounds were carved on his face, and he could control his anger no more. "Fides... that vexatious demonic sword! This time, I will banish it from the world, no, the whole spacetime!" Valeos opened his eyes and mouth so much that almost tore them. His stoic face was distorted by rage. "As expected, his target is Fides." "Why!?" "I don't know the particulars, but he was obsessed with Fides. It seems that he had some deep hatred with the sword." "This sword is disliked by many, I say..." "Hey! No time for dallying! He's coming!" Valeos charged in a leaping mana with his spear. His target was of course--- "Begone! FIDEEEEES!!" "Ku...!" His attacked grudgefully at Altmile. The thrusts were refined so much that one would think it could overpower the divine sword. All Valeos's attacks were imbued with an enormous amount of mana and physical strength, that Altmile's body suffered a strong impact when blocking those attacks. (So powerful...! If I had not borrowed power from Fides, I would not have parried those attacks...!) "FIDEEEEES!!" Altmile lost the first-move advantage, and could not but focus on defense. "Alt!" "Don't get devoured, dump fool!" Ahsha and Fenrir leapt in an attempt to save Altmile, but, "Oh, I shall stand as your opponent." "What!?" Holes opened beneath their feet. The holes were spaces of complete darkness, that one could not tell what would happen if they were entrapped. Fenrir evaded with his reaction speed. "Hyaah!?" However, Ahsha was unable to do so. Just before she dropped into the hole, "Tch, ya slow-witted fool!" "Gyaah!" Fenrir kicked at her waist and blew her away. Ahsha did not drop into the hole, but she landed on her face. "...It, it hurts, but thank you." "If ya hav' time to say thanks, save it for support. Ya're specialize' at the rear, right?" "U, understood!" "Fine, time to deal with you, masked freak!" "Oh my, you are emboldened, but I hate fighting in a barbaric manner..." Gastile flicked his four arms like a conductor. Then, "Something's coming!" "Again!?" In a manner similar to the Apostles' appearance, rifts opened in the space. But there was not one, not two, but uncountable rifts behind Gastille. "At your side, Reverend One." "Please give us orders!" Starting from "Mujinlord", Gastille's direct subordinates appeared, followed by numberless forces. "A favor for you, Valeos." Moreover, "Lord Valeos!" "Admiral-of-the-fleet!" Valeos's direct troop appeared as well. "You shall support the Admiral-of-the-fleet fighting over there." "Then, our gratitude to Reverend Gastille!" More than two thousand enemies showed up against the three. That was not a number they could deal with on their own. "So many... Tch." "And Alt... what should we do..." Yest, that was not a number they could deal with. If they were on their own. "No more violations!" Descended from the sky in a commanding voice was a black angel---"Gavrail". Her hands delivered red trails of slashes. And, "Haaaargh!" The knight in golden armor---"Gurguit", cut down the sailors attacking Altmile. And that was not all. "He must be slain, here." "Yes, there is no other time to resolve the past." Admiral "Maelstrom" and Vice-admiral "Thavas" of "Aqua Force". "Threats of spacetime, face my claws and fangs!" The agent of "Gear Chronicle", "Chronofang Tiger". "You guys are doing bothersome things again, aren't you?" Magician of "Pale Moon", "Harri". "Altmile! Captain Nightrose has come to save you!" Captain of "Granblue" Nightrose Pirates, "Nightrose". "Delicious mana, so many... I humbly partake." The strongest vampire of "Dark Zone", "Scharhrot". "Our recent reunions are always like this, do you think so?" "Gavrail! And all of you from Cray, why...?" "We were sent to this place by the power of Messiah." "Messiah..." "Yes. Now, Messiah is doing their best to protect the outer world from the influence of Gyze's revival." "Is everyone in the outside world okay?" "They are, for now. But, if this space crumbled and Gyze entered the outer world... none could tell what would happen." "It can't be..." "That is why we are sent here. Messiah has little power left, so they could only send around ten people..." The Apostles' forces were overwhelmingly tremendous. However, Messiah used their full strength to summon the elites of Cray. "Awesome... we're at an advantage." Even tens of underlings could not stop them. Only high-ranked enemies like Mujinlord could stop their advance face to face. "And we should fight. The world has not yet come to its end." "Yes! The future still exists ahead of us!" ---- Translating Category:Lores